Getting Along
by Lizsholden
Summary: Gary Smith is earning his way back into Bullworth. First he has to prove that he can be trusted. But, Gary can be trusted because he wants to start over. He has no intention of trying to take over the school. Again. Or will he? Jimmy is now suspicious and keeping an eye on Gary. Will Jimmy figure out Gary's horrible past and why he wanted to take over the school in the first place?
1. Figuring It Out

Getting Along

Chapter 1: Figuring It Out

It was two months and a week into the new school year. It was ten o'clock in the morning and every student at Bullworth Academy had been in class. All but two. Jimmy and Pete were walking down to the now even bigger cafeteria. Workers had extended it during the summer. The boys entered the kitchen to be greeted by the new Cafeteria Worker, Meg. Meg also happened to be Jimmy's aunt from his moms side. "Hey Jimmy! Good morning Peter." Meg greeted them. "Aunt Meg, you can just call him Pete." Jimmy said, sitting up on a counter top. "So, aren't you both supposed to be in class?" Meg asked carrying a bucket of soapy water and placed it on one of the tables. "Nah, we finished early." Jimmy responded. Jimmy and Pete both took a plate of cake that Meg had handed to them. Jimmy and Pete began eating. "This is freaking awesome." Jimmy said with a mouth full of cake. Pete and Meg laughed in response. They heard footsteps coming into the cafeteria. Dr. Crabblesnitch was headed down there for his break. "Good morning Dr. Crabblesnitch." Pete greeted. "Sup Dr. C.?" Jimmy said. "Goodmorning boys, I am fine thank you." Dr. Crabblesnitch replied. Meg handed Dr. Crabblesnitch a plate of cake and a fork. "Thank you, Megan." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, taking the cake and took a bite. Jimmy and Pete noticed a teen, in dirty clothes, back to them, washing tables. "So, who's the help?" Jimmy asked no one in particular. "Gary." Dr. Crabblesnitch answered. Jimmy's expression changed to fear. "Gary who?" Pete asked nervously. "Gary Smith." Meg replied. "What?!" Both boys shouted in union. They looked over at Gary, who hadn't seemed to notice them. "Why is he here?" Jimmy demanded. "Well, I think the boy deserves a second chance." Dr. Crabblesnitch said sternly. "Have you for gotten last year?" Jimmy said angerly. "Well that was partially my fault for not paying enough attention to him taking his medication." Dr. Crabblesnitch admitted. "So he's back in like that?" Pete asked. "No, he needs to earn my trust back before he can continue being a student here." "Is that why he's washing tables?" "Indeed." They watched Gary work for awhile in silence, until a thought came into Jimmy's mind. "This is good cake, who made it?" Jimmy asked. "Gary did." Dr. Crabblesnitch said showing no emotion. As soon as Pete and Jimmy heard that, they immediately spit out the cake. "Damn it you two! I have to clean that up!" Gary yelled from across the room. Gary put down his wash cloth and got out the broom and dustpan. After he mopped up the spot where he had just swept. "Don't do that again." Gary said aggravated. "Why did you two do that?" Meg asked. "Gary made it!" Jimmy pointed out. "Well he didn't poison it, if that's what you were thinking." Dr. Crabblesnitch replied. "If he did, don't you think something would have happened to me?" "I guess." Pete answered. Gary had finished cleaning the tables and walked in their direction with the bucket of water. He placed the bucket onto the table in the kitchen. "So do you need me to carry the books you ordered to your office?" Gary asked politely. "That would be terrific Mr. Smith." Dr. Crabblesnitch answered. Gary walked out of the cafeteria with Jimmy and Pete starring at him in shock. There was only one thing on Jimmy's mind: what was he up to?


	2. New Class

**Getting Along**

**Chapter 2: New Class**

Gary was now an official member of the Bullworth Sociaty. Everyone was now off to class, not wanting detention or to get tackled by a Prefect. There had been a new class that has just started today. Students filed into the classroom of the new class. Improv Class. (Hell, why not.) Everyone took a seat and became silent as the new teacher walked in. He was an average looking guy dressed in the adult uniform. "My name is Richard Walters, but you may call me Richard." He introduced himself. Gary's hand shot up. Richard called on him. "Can we call you Dick?" Gary asked with a smirk on his face. The entire class bursted out laughing. Gary was expecting to get yelled at but the teacher just smiled. "You all seem to enjoy that name so it's fine by me." He said. The class sat there in silence for a moment, trying to process what had just happend. "This guy is awesome!" Gary yelled. Everyone agreed. "So does anyone know what Improv is?" He asked. No one said anything. "Well, I wasn't expecting any of you would. Improv is not a common thing." He replied. Gary was offended by this. He knew exactly what Improv is. His hand shot up again. "Yes Mr..." "Psycho!" Jimmy finished his sentence. The class began to laugh. Gary stood up. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled. Everyone became silent. Gary sat back down. "It's Gary." He said. "Yes Gary?" Richard asked. "I know exacty what Improv is." Gary stated. "Oh, really?" Jimmy said, "Enlighten us, _Smith_." Gary stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Improv is acting without a script. For you morons who don't understand that, it's pretending to be something and making it up as you go." Gary said like a wise ass. Gary sat back down. "That is correct Gary." Richard said. "Today we are doing Alphebetical Improv. Anyone know what that is?" Gary's hand raised. "Yes Gary?" Richard called on him. "Alphebetical Improv is also acting without a scrip, but the conversation has to go in abc order." Gary answered. The class looked a little confused. "Ok, someone chooses a letter," Richard explained, "The first person will say their line, but the first word of there sentence must begin with the letter chosen, then the next actor will say their line, and the first word will begin with the next letter of the alphabet and they keep following. When you get to Z the actor will begin their line with Z and it continues back to A. If you start your sentence with the wrong letter, You're Out!" Richard ended with a big finalie with jazz hands. Some kids still didn't quite understand, and Richard noticed. "Example, If we started with the letter A, the first actor would say..." He said, gesturing for Gary to show an example. "Apples, are falling out of my Butt." Gary replied wisely. Some kids began to laugh. "Lovely," Richard said with a weirded out look on his face, "And the next actor would say..." He gestured to Jimmy. "Bring those apples, so we may enjoy them from the freshness of Gary's Butt." Jimmy chuckled. More kids began to laugh. "Charming." Richard said with the same look he gave Gary. "Alright, who would like to lead the first group?" Richard asked. A few hands were raised. "How about... You! In the back." Richard said pointing to Pete. Pete blushed as he stood up and walked up to the front of the room. "You must be..." The teacher hesatated waiting for Pete to answer. "Pete." Pete answered shyly. "Pete, Please choose a person for your group." Richard told him. "Jimmy." Pete said pointing to Jimmy. Jimmy stood up and walked up next to Pete. "Jimmy, now you pick someone." Richard said. "Zoe." Jimmy smerked. Zoe stood next to Jimmy. "Now you pick." Richard said pointing to Zoe. "Edgar." Edgar came. Richard pointed to Edgar to choose someone. "Christy." Edgar smiled. Richard pointed to Christy. "Christy, you pick the last person." "Gary." Christy said. Gary smerked and stood up making his way to the front of the room. Gary knew Christy had a huge crush on him. "Alright, Earnest, please give the actors the order they wil say their line in, starting with Pete." Richard said. "Pete, Jimmy, Gary, Christy, Zoe, and Edgar." Earnest replied. "Ok," Richard continued, "And Mandy, please give the actors their first letter." "J." Mandy said with no emotion. "Pete, please start us off with the letter J." Richard said. The Alphabetical Improv had begun.

**Author's Note: I forgot to say in the begining i own nothing and i am borrowing the idea of Improv Class from Victorious. I thought it might fit the story.**


	3. Improvlems

**Getting Along**

**Chapter 3: Improvlems**

**Author's Note: The italics mean anyone who is participating in the Improv is talking. The order goes Pete, Jimmy, Gary, Christy, Zoe, Edgar. The first letter is J. Anyone who begins with the wrong letter is out. The last one standing wins!**

_Jimmy, how's life?_

_Kangaroo like with all the jumping i have to do._

_Lame._

_Man, Lighten up._

_Nah, don't even bother with him._

_Obveously he wont listen._

_Please don't fight._

_Quiet Pete, I wanna see where this goes._

_Really? Wow, you need to get a life._

_Shame, you can't be nice._

_Try to ignore him._

_Understood Zoe._

_Very Funny, cant we just get along?_

_Why? Gary is a douche bag._

_X marks the spot i'd like to punch._

_You guys never stop fighting do you?_

_Zero tollerance is what i have for them._

(Edgar skips a turn)

_Anyways, how are you guys doing in school?_

_Bad._

_Couldn't care less_

_Dude, really?_

_Everyone cares!_

_Yeah!_

"Edgar, you're letter was F. You are out!" Richard said.

"Damn it!" Edgar yelled and sat down.

_Fruit was the only edible thing in school last year._

_Good thing we have Meg!_

_Hell, I still don't care!_

_I care._

_Just ignore him._

_Koalas aren't actually bears._

_Lame, Pete._

_Man, Pete get a life._

_Stop being mean to Pete!_

"Christy, Your letter was N. Sit down." Richard informed Christy as she sat down.

_No one listens to me._

_Obviously not._

_Pete, you're not helping!_

_Quite entertaining._

_Really? No one asked you!_

_Stop fighting!_

_Trying to stop a fight by yelling? That's not going to work._

_Up your Wazoo, Jimmy-Boy._

_Very clever._

_What? I thought you were on our side!_

_X-Rays could show if Gary brain washed her._

_You're being ridiculous, though I may try that._

_That's fricken stupid!_

"Zoe, Your letter was Z! You're out!" Richard yelled as Zoe stomped back to her seat.

_Zoe is gone! Just great!_

_A good try Babe!_

_Boo hoo! Cry me a river, build yourself a bridge, and GET OVER IT!_

_Come on, Gary._

_Dude, Chill._

_Everyone wants me to chill, to bad!_

_Gary!_

"Pete, your letter was F! Get back to your seat." Richard said. Pete dragged himself back to his seat.

_Fuck you, Gary!_

_God, you wish!_

_Hell, no I don't!_

_I know you do!_

_Just shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about!_

_Kay, whatever you say, Jimmy-Boy._

_Loser._

_Moron._

_No good Bitch_

_Opposite sex than me_

_Psycho_

_Quite the he she_

_Really big moron_

_Stupid midget_

_Total Imbessile_

_Uptight ass hole_

_Very ugly Gary-pillar_

_What the hell Kind of insult was that?_

_X's and O's_

_Zero sense is what you are making._

_Ass hole._

_Bitch_

_Crap sack_

_Dick_

_Even Bigger Dick_

_Fuck tart._

_Goddamn Retard._

_Hell's Child_

_Idiot._

_Jackass_

_Knife head._

_Lint licker_

_Man Banger_

_Nobody_

_Oprah Fucker_

_Psycho still._

_Tardus ass._

_Unrealistic Basturd._

_Very bitchy weenie._

_Weenie?_

_x- actly_

_You're sad._

_Zactly, but I run you're world, Moron! And don't you forget it!_

_And you're full of it!_

_But i'm not a retard!_

_Cause everyone believes that._

_Duh._

_Even you could tell I was being sarcastic!_

_Fair enough._

_Great._

_Happy._

_Incredible._

_Just Awesome._

_Keepin' it real._

_Lovin' it._

_More Happy than anyone._

_Not more happy than I am._

_Oh, yes i am._

_Please, I am way more Happy then you._

_Quiet, I'm happier than you._

_Really? No you're not! I'm happier!_

_So, You realize Happy means Gay, right?_

_Totally._

_uh, you just said you were Gayer than i am. I'm not gay at all so that proves it!_

_Very Funny._

_Well, yeah, that's why i'm laughing!_

_X-iting as this is, i'm getting tired of this._

_Yeah, but you're stupid._

_Zoe doesn't think so._

_And that's why she hasn't dumpted you yet._

_But, she never will._

_Can you get any Dumber?_

_Dumb? You're the dumb one! What's your problem?_

_Even having to ask that when you already know the answer? Yeah, I'm the dumb one._

_Forget the tough guy act for five minutes! Why the hell did you try to take over the scool, and don't give me that "Because i can" and the "everyone's a moron" speech. Just tell me._

_God, why does everyone wanna know that? Why can't you all mind your own god damn buissness._

_Heck, it's everyone's buissness. You put everyone through this._

_I'm not having tis conversation._

_Just tell me!_

_Kill you! I keel you!_

_Listen, I never had a problem with you before. I wasn't gonna turn on you, I thought you were a bit crazy and all, but we were friends at one time._

_Man, how many times do i have to tell you this. I have no friends. Friends are for the weak._

_No, friends are for the people that have other's who care about them._

_Oh, and now you see why I have none._

_Please, you have at least one person in your psychotic little world._

_Queer you would think that._

_Really why is that?_

_Somebody has to care about you, yes, but I'm a different story._

_Truthfully, no one has to care for me, but they do._

_uh, yeah and it must feel nice._

_Very nice, and if you were nice, people would like you too._

_Why? I've already tried being nice. All it gets you is beaten up, Pushed around, or forgotten about._

_X-actly why do you think that._

_You might not, cuz it never happened to you._

_Zactly, how do you know that?_

_Anybody with half a brain knows that._

_But anybody with half a brain knows you have never been nice._

_Cuz you know everything, don't you Hopkins?_

_Don't turn this around on me! We're talking about you._

_Everything is always about you. Why give me your stupid publicity?_

_Freakin seriously? You believe that?_

_Guess so. It usually is._

_How come you won't answer the question?_

_I don't have to answer the Question. I have my rights._

_Just who the hell do you think you are? You don't have any rights in __**My**__ school._

_King Jimmy everyone! Everything is always about him! You all may resume kissing his Tardus Ass!_

_Listen, Just answer the question._

_My God! I don't freakin' have too!_

_No, you do 'freakin' have too!'_

_Obviously I'm not going to._

_Please, Gary. You will._

_Quite the confedence you have there for something that's just gonna blow up in yur fat face._

_Really? I don't think so._

_So? It's not like I give a shit._

_Time, the only thing that's holding you back from telling me._

_Uh, how is that?_

_Very good question. I'll tell you later._

_Why? to chicken to answer in front of the class?_

_X-Pert on people, my friend. I know what makes you tick._

_You know what chaps my ass?_

_Zat means what?_

_Ah Ha! If you did know what makes me tick, you would know what that means._

_Bro, you need to chill._

_Chill? You're the one being the retard._

_Do you honestly think that?_

_Enough to know your a wak job._

_Fair enough. I don't care what you think._

_Get a life, Hopkins._

_Hopkins? Why do you call me that all the time?_

_I sometimes call you Jimmy-Boy. And Moron. Would you like me to call you Moron? Ok I will. Hi Moron._

_Just shut up._

_Kay, Bitch._

_Lucky we're in class, or you would be so dead._

_Man, I'm shaking in my custom baby seal leather boots._

_No, you're not even wearing boots._

_Oh, you must have me confused with someone else. I think you're looking for someone WHO __**ACTUALLY**__ GIVES A RAT'S ASS!_

_You're asking for it, Smith!_

"James, your letter was P! You're out! Sit down!" Richard called from across the room. Jimmy stomped to his seat and slid down in his seat. "Gary Smith is the winner of Alphabetical Improv!" Richard announced. Everyone but Jimmy started to cheer. "Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done it without Jimmy's stupidity! Thanks _Moron_!" Gary sneered. Jimmy charged to the front of the room at full speed. Gary managed to dodge Jimmy. After he dodged,Gary took off full speed out of the classroom, Jimmy not far behind. Everyone could hear them running and screaming up and down the halls as Jimmy chased Gary in circles yelling every swear in the book to each other. "Well... Class dismissed!" Richard said. Everyone got up and walked to the lobby to see Jimmy chase Gary every prefect and teacher in the school (Besides Dr. Crabblesnitch and Miss Danvers) started to chase after them, which caused the entire student body to break into a fit with histerical laughter. A half hour passed as Gary was still running from Jimmy and the Prefects, Jimmy still pissed the fuck off and chasing after Gary, not caring about the adult herd behind him, and the Prefects huffing and puffing still chasing after the two. An hour passed and the Prefects finally caught Jimmy and Gary. They were sent to the Head's office and got bitched out for an hour and was sent back to their dorms. Which Gary had just moved in with Jimmy and Pete in their room. This was gonna be trouble.


	4. Tragity

Getting Along

Chapter 4: Tragity

Jimmy stomped all the way back to the Boy's dorm and into the room he and Pete shared. Jimmy flopped down face first on the bed and screamed into his pillow. Pete, who was reading, looked up from his book. "That was quite the show you and Gary put on during and after class." He commented. "Yeah, and we got our asses chewed out for it." Jimmy growled. "Well at least you didn't get a detention." Pete said all perky and Petey like. That seemed to cheer Jimmy up a bit, but only for a minute. All the sudden, Gary, bursted through the door, looking extreamly pissed off. "Great, I have to share a room with you, Chowder Heads." Gary growled. "What?!" Jimmy and Pete yelled in union. Gary ignored the two, and put his bag on the empty bed. Jimmy got up and tapped on Gary's shoulder. As soon as he turned around, Jimmy grabed a fist-full of Gary's shirt and shoved him into the wall. "Alright, what the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy yelled in Gary's face. "I just said, this is my room too now." Gary said. "How did you get back into the school?" Jimmy asked forcefully. "Uh, let's see... I walked." Gary replied. Jimmy yanked Gary forward and shoved him back into the wall. "Damn! Ok, I'll tell you as soon as I'm finished unpacking." Jimmy nodded in approval. "Yeah, uh... you kinda gotta let go of me first." Jimmy let go of Gary's shirt and plopped down on his bed. Gary walked over to his bed and began unpacking. After Gary finished unpacking, he sat down on his bed and sighed. "So, answer the question." Jimmy ordered. "Ok, it started after the fight on the roof. After you dragged me through broken glass, and left the building, the ambulance came and rushed me to the hospital. After I was healed enough, I was sent straight to Happy Volts. It wasn't Happy. And we weren't allowed near the volts. So the name makes no sense. Anyway, after a week I went home. After I realised I was just unwanted company, I came back here. Crabblesnitch didn't like it at first, but then I explained to him _he_ was supposed to make sure i was taking my medication. So he didn't want any law suits to come up, It would be bad publicity for the school, he agreed to let me back in only if I earned it. So I spent hours cleaning the damn building and being a complete suck up, just to get my way back into this dump. So, here I am now." Gary explained. "How did you get let out of the Asylum?" Pete asked. "They medicated me up the Wazoo and sent me on my way." Gary chuckled in reply. "Why the hell did you come back here? There is alot more places in the world better than this dump." Jimmy questioned. "I left some unfinished buissness. I wanted to start over, you know, appologize to you two. I know I was wrong, to do that stuff to you guys. And I'm sorry. I just got paranoyed. It's hard to have no one in your life that you can trust. You guys would know, My stupidity put you through that hell, and I'm sorry." Gary said. "And you expect us to believe that shit?" Jimmy asked, not convinced. Gary looked dissapointed. "No, I don't. I know you think I'm bullshitting you, but I meant what I said and I said what I meant. I know you probably don't forgive me, but I don't forgive myself either. I just wish for once in my life, I could prove that I'm not a fuck up. Every time I fuck up. I would like to know I'm not a failure. I also wish that I had someone I could make proud, and I wish I could make myself proud of me. Every single fucking time I try to do something, I either fuck it up or it just blows up in my face. Every fucking time!" Gary began to rant. "I know I'm messed up, and I fuck up constantly, but I want you guys to know I don't do it on purpose." Gary sighed. "Well, why don't you go back home and try to make your parents proud instead of bothering the hell out of us?" Jimmy suggested. "That's the thing, I haven't seen my parents for years." Gary forced out. "Where are they?" Pete asked. "I don't know, dead, alive, the USA, Canada, Asia, who the hell knows?" Gary said as his face began to look flushed. "How come you don't know? Didn't they tell you where they were going?" Jimmy asked. "If your parents abandoned you at the doorstep of an Orphanage a few days after you were born, and the only thing you have left of them is a tag tied around your ankle with your name written on it, would you think they'd tell you?" Gary was practically in tears. "That's the reason I have trust issues." "How would that give you trust issues?" Pete asked in a worried tone. " I couldn't trust my own parents to keep me. I was raised at that damn orphanage all of my life. A couple came to adopt me when I was six. It was one of the happiest moments in my life. I had finally gotten a family. I could now be like everyone else I thought. After a week in my new home, My "Mother" got mad one day and left me and my "Dad." A few months passed and he became an alcoholic. He drank all the time. I thought it was his way of dealing with the pain, so I left him alone. One day I can never forget, I failed a spelling test in the first grade. He was so pissed." Gary said. "So? The mighty Gary got in trouble for failing. What's so bad about that? The great Gary can't forget about his first F? Man you're full of yourself!" Jimmy yelled. "I can't forget! The drunk basturd cut me across the face with a pocket knife, leaving me a permanant reminder on my face, that I can't trust anyone! That day the bitch was arrested, and I was taken back to the orphanage after I got a million stitches to my face. After that I didn't talk to anyone for a month. I trusted the staff's judgement and it blew up in my face. They told me I was gonna be safe! I was gonna be happy! But what did I get? A couple divorced a week after I move in and a sliced up face, by a drunken dip shit! You claim you have it so hard because your mother keeps remarrying, but you have a mother! You, Pete, you complain about your mom being so embarrasing and your dad being a librarian! I don't get why you two should be happy you are lucky enough to have parents that actually give two shits about you. Believe me, Hopkins, if your mother hated you, you would've ended up in the same place I was placed in!" Gary was now screaming. "If our parents cared about us as much as you say they do, then why did they leave us here, with no contact to them what so ever? They dumped us here so they could get on with their lives and forget about us, so we're just as unfortunate as you are!" Jimmy argued back. "No!" Gary screamed, tears now coming down his face, "You aren't as unfortunate as I am! At least you got a chance! At least you got to spend time with your parents, giving them a chance to like you! Mine didn't give a shit what would happen to me! They didn't even give me a chance to prove I was worth keeping! They dumped me out like trash, not caring how I would turn out! They didn't care if I would be upset about it! All they could think of was themselves! They didn't care about ME! I never did anything to make them not want me! I always use to think that they were coming back. I would just have to wait. Years passed and I realised the worst thing in my entire life. They were never coming back. They didn't want me! They didn't give two shits about me. They didn't care if I was dead or alive! They just dumped me and made me someone else's problem! They didn't want me! They were never coming back! I wanted them so badly to come and be there. They never came! I would've liked it better if they'd died. It sounds kinda harsh but at least I wouldn't have to live with myself knowing they only weren't there because they didn't want me, not because they couldn't be!" Gary broke down and began to cry. He sat on the floor at the foot of his bed, crying. Jimmy felt like the biggest piece of shit in existance, unless Gary felt that way right now. Then he felt like the second biggest piece of shit in existance. Pete jumped out of his bed and sat next to Gary trying to comfort him. Jimmy had never known what Gary had to put up with. Jimmy felt stupid for always complaining about his parents and never realized that it was actually killing Gary. Gary couldn't stop crying. He looked as if he held in all that emotion and hurt for years. Jimmy sat down next to Gary and started rubbing his back. Gary calmed down after almost an hour. Pete gave him a cup of water, and told him to lye down. Gary layed down on his bed and fell asleep soon after. Jimmy and Pete were releaved to have him sleeping. Jimmy and Pete just read books and whispered to eachother until they went to sleep. The day was finally over.


	5. Camping Trip

Getting Along

Chapter 5: Camping Trip

The next morning, Petey awoke in a joyful mood. Today his class was going on a field trip. They were going camping for the weekend. Jimmy woke up and found himself on the floor beside his bed. 'I must have rolled off the bed in my sleep.' He thought. Gary was already awake before the two, and was showering in the bathroom. "Morning Jimmy." Petey said cheerfully. "Hey Pete." Jimmy responded. The two began getting dressed in outdoor clothes instead of the uniform since they were going camping. They were packing for the trip when Gary emerged from the bathroom. He began packing as well. After they were ready, they headed into the main building's lobby.

Mr. Galloway, Ms. Phillips, and Dr. Crabblesnitch were the chaperones for the trip. After everyone and their stuff was loaded onto a bus, it drove out to the destination. Jimmy sat with Zoe in the third to last seat. Petey sat with Beatrice across from them. Gary sat in the one-seater in the last seat on the bus. No one else was closer the three seats ahead of him. He didn't care. At least he could get some peace and quiet.

When they arrived everyone took their stuff and loaded off the bus. Dr. Crabblesnitch made the following announcement: "Students may now find a place in the field to set up tents. There are limited tents so their will be two students to a tent. But no mixing Boys and Girls. Do not wander off. Now go set up."

Everyone walked to the field and attempted to set up their tents but no one knew how.

Gary found a tree away from everyone else but not too far off. He began to set up his tent and had it up and finished in a matter of minutes. Gary was the only one who knew how to pitch a tent. Gary put his bag inside and rolled out his sleeping bag and placed his pillow.

Jimmy was looking at the tent like it became alive. 'How had Smith set up already?' The teachers had to help almost everyone set up their tents. Jimmy and Pete were sharing a tent. Gary was the only one to not have a tent mate.

After the tents were set up, they all had to try and make a fire. The person who made a fire would get to choose the first activity. Everyone gathered fire wood and set it in the center of surrounding rocks. So no one would cheat, the teachers and head confiscated all of the matches and lighters. "How the hell are we supposed to make a fire?" Jimmy complained. "Watch what everyone else is doing." Pete said. Gary was rubbing two sticks together and was the first one to make a fire. He then walked off over to a birch tree.

Gary began peeling the birch bark from the tree. When he returned he threw some in the fire. Gary reached for a near by stick and began pushing the wood closer to the center. Jimmy glared at Gary and mumbled under his breath: "Show off."

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been hanging ou outside since the weathers been nice. This is only part one of this chapter so it's kinda short.**


End file.
